Kiss and Tango: The Tango of Bodies
by Chiri-tan
Summary: This is what happened behind the closed doors on 'Kiss and Tango'. This was how both Xanxus and Tsuna knew that the word 'Tango' can be applied to another encounter that wasn't a dance... even when it shared the same, if not more, passion. Xfem27 lemon.


**Kiss and Tango.**

_~The Tango of Bodies~_

_I __**strongly**__ recommend you to read while listening to El Tango de Roxanne. Like, seriously, just open this youtube link and embark on an amazing journey of lemony tango: /watch?v=ic4PQ-tnwJw_

* * *

_Her._

* * *

He might have said something, but she couldn't hear him.

As the stereo blared the very song they had danced to last night, Tsuna could feel herself slipping, along with all the clothes she wore.

Or... Xanxus might have ripped it to shreds because it was such a hassle to take off as it was a hassle to put on. Tsuna didn't care though, her head was lost on the music.

His lips moved again, and Tsuna couldn't hear the red-eyed man's words. She could feel a pair of blazing ruby eyes eyeing her body. Suddenly, she felt really exposed with her black strapless bra and her black panties. She arched her body, trying to hide it.

Xanxus seemed to be displeased. He pressed his body onto her, pressuring her even more and whispered to her ear. "Don't hide a thing from me,_ trash_." Tsuna should feel insulted at the fact that he was insulting her, but she shivered in bliss instead. There was _something_about the way Xanxus spoke the word that sent butterflies in her stomach flying.

The man placed his lips on her jaw and then he traced down to her neck, and down to her collarbone, leaving a very fresh hickey there. He then licked it again, making various hickeys in various area. Tsuna was sure that she was screaming, but she couldn't even her herself amidst the sound.

Suddenly, she could feel a finger pressed on her strangely wet womanly area. She gasped as Xanxus ripped her panties to shreds.

Instinctively, Tsuna wrapped her legs around Xanxus' torso, refusing to be dominated so easily.

Tango. This was all a tango for them.

Tsuna hung to tightly to Xanxus' body, knowing that the man won't ever let her fall.

She kissed him on all places she could, leaving her saliva all over the man's body. It was hot, and Tsuna could feel Xanxus' arousal pressed against her torso.

He said something again, but she couldn't hear it. She felt so heated up right now. From the music and the feeling of being exposed to a man she felt so strongly for.

Xanxus then grew wary of their foreplay and easily threw her off of his torso and down to the carpet. Her spine hurts, but she didn't care, she couldn't feel it amidst the blaring music and warm room.

Xanxus then stripped off his pants and threw it across the room before lounging down at her on top of the carpet. They rolled around as the boss of Varia ripped her bra with his teeth and pinned her down, keeping her trapped underneath him.

No words were spoken, because they both knew that none of them could hear it. Xanxus then stared right to her wide, brown, and lustful gaze with his equally lustful blazing ruby.

_Posso..._ Tsuna made out from what she could read from his lips' movement, _avere questa danza? _They were both panting, and Tsuna didn't even reply, she only managed a smile that seemed to stir Xanxus' lust even more.

Her wrathful Adonis' stare made her unable to think, unable to breathe. She wanted... wanted... Oh gods, she felt so scared.

Suddenly, the song began to slow in tempo and rhythm, highlighting the violin solo very beautifully. "Scared..." She whispered. Was she really going to do this? Would she lose her virginity at the tender age of nineteen? Was she prepared?

"You have no reason to." Xanxus reprimanded, he sounded rather pissed. Tsuna looked towards him, channeling all the hope and determination to her eyes. "Yes..." She breathed out. "Yes, you may have this dance."

The song intensified again, Tsuna screamed as she felt Xanxus entering her entire being.

* * *

_Him._

* * *

She might have screamed something, but he couldn't hear her.

Her scream was loud, but the song still beat her. Xanxus thrust back and forth, violently matching the pace of the song. He felt really good about those tango classes he had now, it made him feel enjoy his first sex differently.

Yes, this was his first. The first time he knew that she won't be just another whore screaming his name and screaming another's name at the next.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Her voice finally reached his ears amidst all the music. Xanxus felt even more turned on, so he thrusted even faster. "SCREAM MY NAME, SCUM!" He didn't know why he insulted her though. She felt so awesome, but it was probably his programmed reaction to things.

She screamed something, but the music was too loud for him to hear. So, increased the pace even faster and bit her sweaty earlobe while he was at it.

"XANXUS! OH, ARGHHHH! MORE... MORE! P-please..." She sounded extremely sexy that Xanxus felt like he too, wanted to release. "XANXUS PLEASE!" She was begging him. Her body was red and warm, but he knew that she was having the greatest time of her life.

"F-FASSSSTERRRR!" She almost hissed, but she knew that she needed to scream if she wanted him to hear her pleas.

Xanxus smirked. But her didn't increase his pace, he matched it all to the music. He too, needed a break after all. And the music slowed from its usual beat.

"I-I... I..." Tsuna stammered softly, but by the way she twitching, Xanxus knew what she wanted. "Do it." He ordered. She screamed, just in time for the song to intensify again.

Hearing her scream made something click within Xanxus' body, he held on to her tightly before releasing all of his essence inside her.

_"X-X-XANXUSSSSS!"_She sounded extremely raspy, and sexy, and enticing, and any other adjective he could use to describe it. Everything about her was amazing. Her skin glowed beautifully. Xanxus wanted to stay within her forever, but seeing that she looked extremely dazed and tired, he sighed and pulled himself away little by little.

The song was repeating itself in a rather swaying manner. That must be the third (or fourth? Or fifth?) time it repeated itself. Xanxus knew that the song was ending. With all the stamina he had left, he lifted her off the floor and gently put her on the bed, covering her naked, sweaty, and silvery body with a blanket.

He also noticed that she was a little bloody, confirming that she was a virgin. Xanxus smirked a little as the song build up to its finale and slumped down beside his woman.

Screw his old man, screw _her_old man. He's going to marry this kid. Young or not. Vongola Decimo or not. He loved her, and he's going to marry her, end of the questions.

As the song finished Xanxus forcefully pulled her closer to him and she snuggled closer to him. Satisfied, he then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Soo how do you like my attempt at writing a lemon? It's my first M-rated and I feel really nervous about it...**

**I asked my boyfriend about it and he said that it was good, but he could be saying that just to make me feel better so... um, please review?**


End file.
